In general, laminated filters are configured by providing resonator electrodes in parallel on an inner layer within a stack of several laminated dielectric sheets, and an I/O electrode at a position facing the resonator electrodes through this inner layer of the dielectric sheets.
To improve the frequency characteristics of laminated filters, another resonator electrode and capacitance are connected in series to form a resonator electrode for notching, and connected to the laminated filter. This resonator electrode for notching generates an attenuation pole within the frequency characteristics, steepening the frequency characteristics curve.
However, when a resonator electrode for notching is provided within a laminated filter, in addition to the resonator electrodes, additional space is desirable for a) the resonator electrode for notching and b) an electrode for providing capacitance. Thus, it is difficult to produce laminated filters of a reduced size.